


Wrestling for the Remote

by wispofgloom



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispofgloom/pseuds/wispofgloom
Summary: John wants to watch anime and Jaren wants to watch something else. How else to settle this argument than a good ol' wrestle for the remote?
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Wrestling for the Remote

“John, for fucks sake, change it to something else, I don’t want to watch this anymore.” Jaren was super fed up. John had promised him that they would only watch one more episode of HunterxHunter and then they could start the new season of The 100, but John was being a dick about changing it. “But… we’re almost finished this season…” He gave him the same, cute-ass puppy dog eyes that he had done to persuade Smitty into watching the three more episodes that they had, but at this point, he was bored of instagram and he wanted to watch  _ his _ thing. “If I have to listen to that little kid’s voice for another 20 minutes I will shoot myself in the head.” John frowns, continuing to make the face. “He’s not even a kid, he’s voiced by an adult…” Jaren rolls his eyes. “I don’t care, it’s annoying and I don’t want to watch it anymore.” 

He snatches the remote out of John’s hand, turning his full attention to the television. He feels John shift around, but doesn’t pay him any mind until he’s tackled to the side of the couch and pinned there. “What the hell?” “Let’s wrestle for it.” “What?” John grabs the remote back from Smitty, making him more mad. He just wanted to watch his damn show. “Come on, John. Please.” John sits back up and waves it around in the air above his head and Smitty can’t resist. He jumps for it, missing and falling on top of John’s chest. He climbs him, reaching for it, and John instead moves his hand down and away, wrapping both his arms around Jaren’s waist. Jaren wiggles around, and when he’s not able to get free, he rolls them over onto the ground. 

It’s not a far fall, but John didn’t want to break his wrists by having Jaren fall on them, so he moved them and the remote so both of his hands rested beside Smitty’s head, his legs straddling Jaren’s hips. Almost as soon as they’ve hit the ground, Octavia is up and running over. First, she starts licking Jaren’s face, then she runs around them while Smitty struggles in John’s grip. “Get off of me!” Octavia barks at them, and they laugh. “Not until I can watch my show!” “You’re fucking heavy, you know!” John frowns and Smitty immediately feels bad. “Shut up!” When John leans down because Jaren is trying to push up, Octavia jumps onto his back and knocks him down right on top of Jaren. He coughs at the sudden weight. “Fuck, Octavia!” John shouts as her nails dig into his back. “Down, get down!” Smitty manages and she starts to run around again. 

Once John sits up a little and as he’s caught off guard, Jaren quickly reaches up and grabs the remote again, but can’t quite wiggle out from under him. Instead, he uses his leg strength to flip them so that he’s on top, quickly throwing a leg over to straddle one of John’s. John grabs Jaren’s arms, pulling him down so that he’s laying on his chest. Octavia jumps around beside them, her tail wagging excitedly. He wraps his legs around Smitty’s to trap him. “Gotcha.” HunterxHunter was still on, but there was one issue. “Okay, you’ve trapped me. But uh, how exactly are you gonna play the show?” John’s smug smile falls as he realises his issue, making Smit laugh at his lack of thinking. Their faces are so close together, he’s tempted to lean down and kiss his dumb face, but he knows this wrestling match isn’t over yet.

“How about we wrestle, and if you win, we finish this season, but if I win, we get to watch this season of The 100 all the way through anytime we go to watch a show unless I say otherwise.” John is confident enough that he can win, so he nods. “Deal.” He lets Smitty go, and he throws the remote on the couch. “Lets move the table.” As they move it out of the way, they decide on rules. “Honestly, I feel like anything can fly as long as we’re not actually hurting each other,.” Smitty agrees. “Yeah, and first to tap out loses.” “Sounds good to me.”

Jaren gets Octavia to lie down so that they don’t have a third wrestler in their match. They start on their knees in front of each other. John is the first to move, he grabs Jaren and tries to force him to the ground. He manages to push back for a minute, but after a short struggle, John manages to get him to the ground. He tries to straddle Jaren, but he brings his knees up to push John backwards and onto his ass. He quickly gets up, tackling John onto his back and pushing his wrists into the rug. “Aha!” Smitty is confident, if he hasn’t lost already, maybe he can win. John flips his arms down so that Smitty loses his grip, his hands falling down to where he had pinned John’s arms originally. John grabs Smitty’s waist, pushing him to the side as he flips them back over. Instead of straddling him this time, John decides to try and pin him a different way. He lays across his torso, holding one of his thighs with one arm, and his head with the other. Smitty wriggles and squirms underneath him. He can’t move but he refuses to give up. He will not watch another minute of that damn anime.

“Johnnnnn!” He tries to knee John in the side, but he has such a good grip on his leg that he’s basically just nudging him. He keeps trying though, and eventually, he wiggles and gets enough momentum that he flips them over and gets back on top of John. He has no strategy, he just grabs John’s arms again and pushes them down as he lays on top of John the same way John had laid on him. Because John can easily overpower Smitty in this position, Smitty wraps his legs around the one of John’s that’s closest, and clings to it as tightly as he can. John pushes Smitty back onto his back but he can’t do much because of how much of a death grip that he has on his leg.

He gets out of it, and they go back and forth like this, rolling around on the carpet for a while. Most of the time, John is on top and Smitty eventually (barely) gets out of it, and John knows that he can win. But eventually, he realises that Jaren isn’t going to give up until he wins, so he has a decision to make. He can either pin Smitty and grab the remote from the couch where it had been tossed before so that he can play the show while they keep going, or he can let Smitty win so that they can just cuddle on the couch and deal with not being able to watch anything else until they finish this season of The 100. Smitty is close to flipping him, so John pretends to slip, allowing Jaren to pin him.

Now, John could get out of this if he wanted to, he’s not even holding him that tightly, but he pretends. He struggles against Jaren’s grip, which does tighten, for about 30 seconds, before he just stops. “Oh my god… did you just give up?! Do I  _ win _ ?!!” Jaren is so excited, and the look on his face makes John’s heart melt. “I can’t get out of this one, you win.” He pretends to sound disappointed, but it’s really hard when he’s not anymore, he’s happy that winning made Jaren so happy. “Fuck yeah!” He jumps up and Octavia runs over again. “We won, ‘Via! We won!” He ruffles her fur, patting her and playing with her for a moment while John moves the coffee table back. He plops back down on the couch and watches them play for a moment before Smitty comes and joins him, cuddling into his side before grabbing the remote to change the show. 

“I can’t believe you beat me… I thought I had it in the bag.” John feigns disappointment and Jaren laughs at him. “Aw, it’s okay. We can have a rematch later if you want?” It was an innocent question, but it makes John smirk. “Maybe we can do it in the bedroom this time.” His comment brings a blush to Jaren’s cheeks and he playfully shoves John. “Shut up.” He shakes his head with a smile on his face. Jaren finally gets to watch his show, and John gets to hold him while he does so. He plays with his hair and his fingers, pressing soft kisses to his head, hands and wrists. He’s just happy to be here with him. To have this.

Later, as they were falling asleep, John holding Smitty once more, Jaren quietly speaks up. “You let me win, didn’t you?” John shrugs. “Maybe.”


End file.
